Stepbrothers
by Magalona
Summary: Hello everyone ! This is a teenage modern day version of Thorki ! With Loki as a moody teen, grieving for his dead mother and Thor a nice quaterback. Lots of hurt, comfort and... smutty smut ! Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Stepbrothers**

 **Chapter one**

It had been a year since the death of Loki's mom. And it wasn't going to be any better for the child she left behind...

Some progress had been made. It was less hard for Loki to see the beautiful grand piano, black and shiny in the reception room, her most treasured instrument, now silenced forever. Loki's mother had been a well-known concert artist. Once upon a time, she had hoped her son would walk in her steps. Of course, Larry Laufeyson, her husband and Loki's father, was not that much enthusiastic about it, having planned for his son and heir to take the reins of his law firm. Before his mother's illness, Loki was fine either way, but had made no definite choice.

Then Francesca fell sick, very sick. And then she died and Loki's world collapsed. So being a pianist or a lawyer went to the far bottom of his list of priorities. His father shut down, heartbroken. Their relatives and friends were not much of any help, being as shocked as they were. Beauty, brains, talent, breeding, success, all gone to dust overnight... Who could blame them ?

Loki managed to carry on but barely. As a family, even as wealthy as they were, father and son still had the occasional issues. But the death of Francesca destroyed them both and life since then looked pointless.

Each morning, Loki had to go through the same routine. He got ready for his ridiculously expensive private school. His father still in his office, Loki took a breakfast prepared by their governess on his own. As good a cook and sweet a woman as Manuelita was, she wasn't Francesca. She wasn't his mother. As for his father, he kept himself to himself, lately... He and his son were now leading separate lives, barely meeting at supper time and not sharing much anyway.

Loki gritted his teeth a lot these times. Sometimes his jaws hurt at night. It happened less and less but it was still very painful.

But what more could he do except trying to keep his head out of the waters ?

Loki tolerated his high school. And again, "tolerated" was a fairly kind term.

Because of his father's money (Larry was one of the main sponsors), or rather thanks to it, he was left in a relative peace. No bullying for him. No one dared for the Laufeysons had a piece of every business pie in town. Attacking Loki Laufeyson meant trouble for you, especially if your Pa (or even your Ma), had a job even remotely connected with Larry Laufeyson.

Loki appreciated it. It gave him peace in an usually stressful environment. He was isolated, surely, but he didn't care. He had witnessed firsthand rich kids' bullyism towards kids with lesser means, on scholarship or otherwise. Before his mother's death, he frequently intervened and, as he had been put on a shelf by his father, he had been respected as a protector or a meddling busybody, considering either side's point of view.

After his mother died, he retired in his own head and chose not to care anymore.

From being a peculiar independent student, he became isolated and definitely creepy...

As class was starting, no one had spoken or even saluted Loki yet. Even his desk was slightly shifted away from the others. Loki preferred it to be so. No useless chitchat or teenage nonsense. Loki felt too old for this shit, to put it bluntly. At only seventeen, he felt decades old, actually. As he was getting his desk ready for the already long day, he heard a rumble throughout the room. Excited muffled squeaks from the usual mice, the stupid cheerleader gang. To Loki's eyes, they were nonexistent, as were their male partners, the sporty gang, but when they were being noisy they were a nuisance. They were running to a group of student to another, looking over their head. Loki couldn't guess what the commotion was. Probably the last Dolce bag or Louboutin shoes or whatever, he internally sneered. Yet, annoying voices made their way through his reluctant ears.

"... So handsome ! Came right from..."

"... Seen him ?! He's taller than Harry and..."

"... My god ! Blond and blue eyes like..."

Loki wanted to blow a loud raspberry but his mother would have considered it vulgar. A new jock ! A damn, stupid new jock was all that was about. Well, what else ? Loki hoped that it was not going to be another bother. He already had much on his plate without it...

Loki proceed to his usual business, hearing the teacher demanding orders and the ruffle of feet to take place at their seats. He didn't bother raising his head when he heard ridiculously girly gasps and an ominous silence.

" Class, this is your new classmate. Thor Odinson from Dallas. He will..."

Loki barely paid any attention. He deigned raising his head to avoid any comment from the teacher. He knew his indifference was an issue for her. So he forced himself into a good look at the stranger.

Not bad for a jock. Indeed, a tall blond with a light golden beard and sparkling blue eyes and a restrained but confident smile. He was obviously wearing the biggest size of the school jackets they could have found and still it was a little tight. He scanned the whole class, still smiling to everyone. Already, the girls were ready to swoon and the boys were already toughening up at the sight of the new threatening alpha male... Loki couldn't help but give a little sneer looking at his classmates. It was such an age-old scene, the pack reacting to the new challenging stranger. It could have been a laugh if it hadn't been such a cliché... Loki thought then that the up and coming days would be interesting, full of soap opera dramas. Great.

And then he felt the eyes of the stranger on him.

Loki had a bothersome chill in his back. The jock was giving him a weird look, as if Loki was something totally out of place in the scenery. That didn't bore good. Loki had a bad history with jocks, athletes and overall guys who thought they were the new sheriff in town. As usual, Loki's defined but slim silhouette, long black hair and cat-green eyes on a desperately pale skin challenged their definition of manly maleness and other societal rules. Loki was a bit impressed but refused to avert this eyes. New jock in town had to know you don't mess too much with Loki Laufeyson, not if your daddy wanted to keep his job safe...

Curiously, instead of the usual monkey-like gestures of defiance, the blond jock gave a strange lopsided smile, as if Loki had passed from UFO to something at least interesting. He turned his eyes first for the teacher was asking him to present himself.

He did, but Loki didn't hear much of it. Something about being a transfer from Dallas and a former football quarterback. Loki couldn't help but think that Josh Randall, current school's Johnny football hero, popular guy and of course star quarterback wouldn't be pleased to hear this. The incident was over, as far as Loki was concerned. He didn't need that kind of hassle in his life. As he saw the big blond being cheered and settling down to a nearby empty seat. Loki decided it was the last of any interaction or interest he was going to have with mister new guy...

The rest of the day was spent in relatively normal routine. Loki was going around from class to class. Sometimes he would have a peak at Mister New Guy, already the center of a court of giggling damsels or at the center of "muy macho" friendly dudes. He had already lost any sign of shyness and was fitting in as he had always been the master of the hen house. Loki gave a neutral smile. Hooray for him. Why would he care as long as Mister Perfect stayed out of his way ?

And finally it was time to go home. On his way to the portal, Loki's head was already full with the assignments he had to prepare. After his mother's death, his schoolwork had been less than acceptable. Reality had woken him up when he had realized that his grades would never allow him to go to the college of his dreams to study law. And he didn't want his father to pull any string. He wanted it to be his success.

So he had to focus on his work and hard if he wanted to impress and have a perfect recommendation. He was caught up in his thinking that he didn't notice New guy coming to him and bumped into his large chest, making his books and binders fall to the ground.

"Sorry ! Sorry ! Here, let me..." New guy scrambled to the floor to pick up the scattered items. Loki, a little upset by the shock, wanted to slap his hand off his stuff but didn't. After all, he was not paying attention and New Guy was trying to be nice... Apparently.

"No, no worry... I'll..." Loki tried to argue but New Guy was faster and handed him all the things with a big bright smile that Loki felt as … creepy. Why was he so courteous ? Loki didn't like it any bit. Why were they meeting and in such a stupid way ? Right out of one of these ridiculous TV dramas...

"I... Thank you." Loki didn't know what more to say. New guy smiled again but in an uncertain way. He looked as awkward as Loki.

-Look..." The blond decided. "We're in the same class now. I'm Thor Odinson..." He pulled out his hand and Loki reluctantly took it. He didn't want to engage conversation but he didn't want to be rude either.

His mother would have never tolerated it.

-I know..." Loki said quietly. "You've been introduced this morning..."

Thor gave a stupid laugh.

-Well, you didn't seem that much interested ! I thought you would not have even noticed... You look really dedicated to your work !

Apparently New Guy wanted to be Fun Guy. Har, har... That started to crawl on Loki's nerves. But self-proclaimed Fun Guy seemed to be in a mood for chat and went on.

-You're Loki Laufeyson, right ? Larry Laufeyson's only boy ?

Loki frowned. Why the question ?

-I am.

Seemingly not taking offense of Loki's deliberate coldness, New Guy smiled a broader smile. Loki thought he should audition for a toothpaste commercial or something...

-Well, my Mom's Fran Odinson and I think her and your dad..."

Before New Guy could say any more, Loki heard a brutal honk. That was his father's chauffeur that usually brought him back. José was Manuelita's son and not a patient man when late on schedule. Loki ran to the car after a quick farewell to a baffled Thor.

He was almost ready to thank José for that. The blond guy was a bore and he had no interest about his nonsense...

As soon as he had arrived home, Loki felt hungry. He was surprised to find his father in the kitchen. He was joyously pouring himself a drink. He looked feisty. Loki couldn't remember a time when his father had even made the shadow of a smile, after his mother's death. This was... eerie.

" Good day, father ?" He said matter-of-factly trying to make a conversation.

Larry cringed. He hated when Loki called him father.

Everything's well and fine, you brat..." He used that word sometimes to tease his son. "Everything's dandy..."

He chuckled to himself and went back to his drink. Loki was puzzled. It was the first time in years that his father had seemed so relaxed and … Yes, happy. He chose not to push the matter any more. A light mood was a rare treat for Larry and Loki didn't want to spoil it...

The following days had a different touch afterwards. Loki's father was indeed in a better mood. It influenced the whole house for Loki's mind weighed less and even Manuelita and José seemed more light-spirited than usual.

Even school was less boring for the presence of New Guy, well, Thor Odinson, brought its daily arrival of excitement.

As Loki could have predicted it, Thor became the new king. Josh Randall and his Neanderthal crew were relegated to the shadows, to their great rage. As Thor had proved many times his talents to Coach O'Hara, the much famed role of quarterback had been bestowed on him. So, no revenge was even remotely possible until further notice, for going after Thor was going after Coach O'hara, the football team and thus, the whole school.

Loki still didn't care but the sight of Stacy Markson, captain of the cheerleader team and former soul mate of Josh Randall, openly flirting with Odinson. She had ditched the fallen king the very morning after Thor's nomination. It was laughable. Stacy Markson and her whole crew together barely amounted to 50 point of IQ. He hoped Thor had good ears for the hen house's futile giggling was particularly loud...

Loki liked being mean...

The only peculiar point was that Thor seemed adamant to talk to Loki. It didn't look like harassment. Thor's attitude was not particularly threatening. He was looking for Loki, obviously, showing up at places where he was supposed to be, looking for him in the library, the lab, the hall... Problem was, whatever it might be, it didn't interest Loki and he did everything possible to avoid him. Whether Thor realized or not, he didn't care either. He just hoped Thor would give up and all of this would stop.

Other things were on Loki's mind. Much more disturbing things. A week after Thor's appearance, his father was a totally different man, smiling, laughing and even singing while shaving himself... Loki knew for his father had a very off-key and loud voice when he sang... He came out at evenings and returned late...

Loki was sure all of this meant he had met someone.

He didn't know what to think of it. It had been barely a year and he was already forgetting the so-called love of his life ? On one hand, Loki wanted his father to be happy, but on the other... It looked like treason. Period.

Loki decided to confront his father after a little while. After much dallying, humming and hamming, Larry finally admitted that, yes, he was dating someone.

Loki was mad at himself to feel so hurt. He tried to control it.

The idea that someone could be replacing his mother in his father's heart was simply unbearable. He tried at least to look amiable, not to push his father's off. Larry Laufeyson was not known for his patience...

"And who the lucky lady might be ?" He hoped that his voice didn't sound too sarcastic.

His father gave an embarrassed laugh.

"That's our new CEO at the firm, a lady from Texas, can you imagine ?" He laughed again and his cheeks turned red. "Her name's Fran Odinson. I think her son has integrated your class. You are of the same age. Haven't you met a big blond guy named Thor ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Stepbrothers**

 **Chapter Two**

Loki had long digested the news of his father's newfound paramour. Yet, the regular comings at evening of Francine Odinson and her son Thor was setting his teeth on edge.

His father seemed serious about her and, on her part, she seemed having a cooler head but equally serious. Francine Odinson was a petite, chubby woman who gave her blond hair and blue eyes to her son. Yet, she was not to be underestimated by her size or chubbiness. She was Loki's father's new partner, a rather respected lawyer up there in Houston. Apparently she had to move due to family problems and transfer her only son, her pride and joy. She didn't share much about that and neither did Thor. To Loki, that was grounds for being cautious about those two... Fran was amiable, chatty, everything classy and polite, happily cheering about everything, questioning Loki about his private stuff with a large smile that reached her eyes. She was all cuteness and niceness.

Loki hated her guts.

She was sitting at HIS MOTHER's place. HIS MOTHER's chair. Sipping tea in HIS MOTHER's silver cup. Walking around in HIS MOTHER's boudoir as if she owned the place since she was fucking HIS MOTHER's husband...

Luckily she hadn't touched the precious piano yet. Loki would commit murder if she even just asked who was the musician in the family.

Concerning Thor, he was just the biggest pain in the ass. Following Loki everywhere at school, when they were both free, chatting his mouth off, giving Loki migraines... Luckily they were both busy most of the time and Thor, having been made Mr. Popular Guy, was often surrounded by the rest of the so-called popular crowd and their usual grovelers.

It was more difficult to avoid him at home where he was supposed to be the courteous host (as his father made him very clear, holding his arm to the point of bruises) and make conversations with the unwanted guests. And then Thor was harassing him with a chitchat as annoying as his mother's, following him all around like a puppy, even in Loki's bedroom, his safe haven. Always smiling like an idiot, always making jokes that were not funny, always asking stupid questions that Loki answered by a simple yes or no.

Loki just wanted to scream at him to get lost.

The first evening they were invited, Loki had been very polite but also very distant. It had made the respectable guests a bit unsure and his father to go mad. Loki was too big for a whooping, as people would say, and his father had too high an opinion of himself to stoop to that level. But, as a lawyer, he had a way with words that made Loki almost go insane.

So, Loki yielded for a bit of peace and forced himself to be more companionable. It was simply unbearable each time he had to answer or smile to them... The usurpers, the impostors...

Loki had not much hope. As his father often said, this was his house he had paid for and expected each and everyone living under it to follow his lead or get out. Loki clenched his teeth for there was a hint of truth behind those words. His father was boss and Loki had not many prospects for now. He wouldn't go to university until the end of the year and it was still far away. Not to mention he wasn't sure he was going to go to his desired college either and he refused to settle for less.

He wanted out as soon as possible for there was no way he was going to win this one.

So clenching his teeth until further notice it was...

One day the morning routine had been totally messed up and probably for good. Once Loki had been dressed and ready to go down, he realized that his father's office was empty... And his bedroom more than likely closed.

Loki felt nausea coming. Last night, again, Francine and her son had remained for dinner until very late. Loki had went to bed, sick and tired of the lovey-dovey display (in front of her mother's pictures on the dresser...) and Thor's silly chatter.

So neither her, nor her son had gone home apparently.

That explained the presence of Thor in the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear, as if everything was a good joke. He was eating buttered toast, probably made by Manuelita, and drinking coffee out of one of Loki's mother's porcelain cup, the ones she used the most, with a delicate gilded lining.

"Hello there !" He raised the cup to Loki, as if toasting him. " Slept well ?"

Loki's mind went to a various scale of state, from "absolute disbelief" to "engage manslaughter." Several retorts went through his brain, from "The hell do you think you are doing in MY house ?!" to "You are dead meat."

But he chose caution instead. He simply smiled as neutrally as possible and started to sit down in front of Thor for breakfast, hoping that no one would see his shaky legs and his knuckles white with rage.

But Thor might have finally guessed something. For his own grin froze and he looked at Loki as if he was seeing him for the first time.

Loki saluted Manuelita and thanked her gracefully in Spanish as she was serving him his usual porridge. He ignored Thor's weird examination.

"Didn't know you spoke Spanish..." He said. "I thought you were taking French classes."

Loki made a discreet sneer. "I don't need to study Spanish." He gave a larger one to Manuelita who answered with a fond chuckle. "Manuelita used to be my baby sitter before being queen of the house !" Both of them laughed. "She only spoke Spanish at that time, so it became a sort of second language to me."

Manuelita said then a private joke that made Loki laugh even more but left Thor baffled because he couldn't understand it. He waited for Loki to explain but, of course, Loki went simply back to his breakfast and Manuelita went out of the kitchen as if Thor was not even in the room.

Again, Loki ignored the fact that Thor was not smiling any more.

Loki heard Thor exhale loudly, like an athlete about to do a very hard exercise. He didn't raise his head to see his face. Otherwise he would have seen how serious it was.

"I get it, you know." Thor calmly said.

"What ?" Loki said, his eyes still on the morning newspapers.

"You don't want me here, nor my mother."

Loki finally looked at the boy in front of him, one of the two persons he hated the most at this very minute. Instead of a rancorous and outraged face, he was surprised to see only sadness and resignation.

Yet, Loki didn't want to yield to it nor to believe in its sincerity. He pretended neutrality again, to avoid any confrontation. He didn't believe owing Thor anything. This conversation was taking a turn Loki didn't like one bit.

Thor sighed and left his toast in the plate. A gesture that seemingly meant business...

"Look, no need to beat around the bush with me. You hate my guts and my Mom's, I get it."

Loki couldn't entirely hide his tiny jump of surprise hearing the truth being in a so matter-of-fact way said by someone's else mouth.

"Now, why would I hate you ?" That was a lame answer but Thor had taken him aback. He wasn't that much inspired. Thor made a cynical grin.

"Come on, Loki ! I am not blind. You are miles away. You don't participate in an actual conversation. You don't do more than the minimum of politeness. You don't want anything to do with any of us !"

Loki remained silent. His nerves were ready to collapse. How dare he ?! How dare that Texan jackass tell him what to do and how to behave ?!

"Look, I understand. We are here, like two bulls from Houston, Texas, in your mother's china shop. Of course, your only wish is to see us out but I swear to you..."

Loki didn't hear the rest. His brain was set upon 'your mother's china shop.' For the first time ever, Thor had finally mentioned her. She was like a taboo between him, Fran and Larry. They were acting as if her picture was nowhere in the house, as if half of Larry's dressing room wasn't still full of all her clothes, bags, hats, shoes and jewels, as if the massive piano was not dominating the living room, dark and shiny like an accusation ? This silence, this absence of any kind of acknowledgement was like a deafening noise to Loki's ears.

They must have heard it too if Thor was putting the subject on the table. Yet, him speaking about his mother so casually after so long a silence was close to blasphemy. Again, how dare he talk about her as if it was nothing, as if she was a relative of him ? Thor was nothing. He had no right to act like that. He had no right to decide about Francesca's fate or how Loki should feel about it. The retard was babbling like the fool he was, smiling like an idiot, encouraged by Loki's quietness. Words like 'truce', 'best interests,' 'our parents' ( 'our' ?! Loki screamed in his mind) and stupid stuff similar to it were pouring out of the oaf's mouth that didn't seem in any will to stop. He was now making enthusiastic gestures and was sporting a smile full of bright white teeth. Possibly, he was thinking that Loki agreed with him, or at least listened to him. Yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. It was like a puppet monkey smashing its tiny cymbals. Boring to death.

"... So what do you think ?" Thor asked abruptly, still with his expectantly bright smile.

Loki jumped again. He had spaced out and had no idea the hell the retard was talking about.

"Erm, about what ?" Loki awkwardly babbled. It was lameness day, indeed, he reprimanded himself. He had to focus.

Thor's expression changed from joyous hopefulness to dismay.

"About trying to be friends, Loki ! As I told you, we cannot go on like that for long. Your father is serious about my mom, I can see it. So whatever might happen, we should be nice to each other, like, friends... I mean..." Thor's tongue died seeing the face Loki was making. Loki was trying to hide the fact that he simply wanted to punch Thor. He was pursing his lips badly and in the same time trying to smile. He had no idea that looked awful.

"You don't want to ?" Thor finally asked, making half a question, half a statement...

Loki's mind went fast for a suitable answer that didn't sound like "Go to hell."

"Why, of course..." Loki smiled, knowing that nothing he was saying or showing sounded true. "I'll be glad to..."

Thor gave him a long look that clearly meant he was not fooled. Then sighed again, as someone that has tried everything.

"Well, as long as you understand..." Thor answered as if he had decided not to press the matter any further.

Loki smiled sweetly and went back to his tea.

In his head he was screaming various imaginative insults to this pretentious beef who thought he was the fucking dog's gonads...

Curiously, things went smoother after this morning discussion.

Knowing that Thor was conscious of Loki's animosity towards him and his mother was unexpectedly a relief. Loki was still pretending and pretending good. Better, in fact, now that he was sure Thor had taken a strong dislike in him. Golden boy couldn't stand not being Mr. Popular for everyone. Loki was adamant that the spoiled blond brat would persuade Mama to go steal someone's else's husband since they were not entirely welcomed here. Loki chuckled. Their departure would be a matter of time.

Life at home and school was rather peaceful. Indeed, they still had unwanted guests at evenings sometimes but their visits became less frequent. And on that time, Loki was pleasant enough but ignoring Thor's piercing glares. Damn oaf acted weird.

At school, said damn oaf finally kept his distance. Always surrounded by his court of morons, making himself quite a name in the school. He was definitely the star of the football team, now, having won several matches of something like that. So, Thor was never alone and always a cheerleader or rich girl or two were hanging on his arms like leeches. Loki snorted. Thor had plenty on his mind, things better than trying to win the good graces of someone that was so low beneath him in popularity standards.

Yet, he did. He actually tried to see Loki alone, out of the house. He failed to sneak away in the deserted corridors of the school Loki used to haunt to be in peace. Of course, with his heavy footsteps, he was recognizable from miles away and Loki always managed to dodge to the library or the lab where it was impossible to talk.

Loki knew that this was getting on Thor's nerves but the object of his harassment had nothing to say to him and didn't think Thor had anything of any interest to say to Loki.

Loki intended to play this game of fools as long as it took for Thor to understand Loki was not going to yield anything to him nor his mother... Ever.

They were all reunited one evening, again.

Loki hoped it would be one of the last times. The mood was easy and quiet. As usual only Larry and Fran chatted while Thor and Loki remained more silent. In fact, for once, it seemed that their parents had forgotten the boys' presence. Loki felt his belly quiver. They looked close, very close. Far from hinting any suspicion of separation or even detachment, they seemed glued to one another to the point of not taking care of their respective offspring. That was not so surprising in Larry's case but it was for Fran. It made Thor smile, far from being offended.

It made Loki anxious. For the first time in weeks, he wasn't so sure Thor's opinion on this matter, not to mention his, was not going to be taken into account by either parties.

Loki prayed that the dice had not yet been cast.

He knew how to read his father. Years of silent and careful observation had helped him how to translate his facial expressions and his moods into actions to come.

Tonight he had no clue.

At one moment, his father laughed at one of Fran's anecdote. A laughter Loki had not heard since his mother died. It made his blood chill. Something was going to happen that was not going to be in his favor.

Still laughing, his father throw his napkin on the table. He had the attitude of someone about to take a big step.

"By the way, since we are all here..." He started rising up. " I have something to declare..."

And he fumbled in his pocket to retrieve a box.

Loki didn't see his father bending on one knee to Fran, he did not hear the proposal, he did not see Thor cheering like a stupid schoolboy, he did not see Fran's tearful acceptance...

All he could see was the red blinding his vision. All he could hear was the blood beating a drum in his ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stepbrothers**

 **Chapter Three**

Not to talk, not to look, not to hear...

Loki had turned into the three little monkeys of the legend. The same ones sculpted in jade his father possessed in his priceless collection of Asian art.

Not to talk about this wedding, not to look at the preparations, not to hear the hellish nonsense going on around him.

Not to say anything. Not to do anything.

For, actually, what could he say ? What could he possibly do ?

A situation that was already unbearable was now becoming living hell. The two impostors were now in his house, his MOTHER's house, 24/7. Not that it was a material bother, said house being big enough for eight people, but Loki had to endure their sight, their voice, their stupid selfish happiness on a constant basis.

As a result, he had a constant migraine.

In fact, at first, no one noticed his growing dissociation, his silences, his secret moodiness. Of course, Loki had become a master in dissimulation. But more than that, the two lovebirds were engrossed in wedding planning, costly flower arrangements, lavish menus, even ridiculous embroidered napkins for an equally ridiculously royally set table. Loki simply wanted to puke each time they were shamelessly smooching each other like horny teenagers. It was even worse when they did it also in front of Thor who gave them an embarrassed but complicit smile that was simply even worse than the smooching session.

But the worst of the worst was when Thor turned that same stupid smile to Loki who adverted his eyes most of the times. It made said smile freeze on Thor's lips. Thor was the only one to know Loki's opinion, or at least to care about it. It gave Loki's a sadistic pleasure to see Thor's hopes being constantly crushed by Loki's discreet but cold attitude. Loki simply ignored Thor's sad look each time this little scene occurred.

But it was a ridiculously short release compared to the long term issue... Loki could not live under his father's roof anymore.

Loki could not bear the idea of having that silly woman taking his mother's place.

Deep inside, he did not actually dislike Fran Odinson. He knew she was a kind, loving woman. But all that kindness and loveliness did not help the fact that she was slowly but surely taking Francesca Laufeyson's rightful place.

And the fact that even their names sounded very similar was unbearable to Loki. When his father called her abruptly in a sing-song voice around the house, it made Loki's skin crawl for he was confused about who his father was demanding in such a loving tone. And each time, his memories got messed up and he could almost smell his mother's deep perfume in the air.

And each time it broke his heart.

Again, what could he do about it ?

Except for the invasion, life went on as it pretty much did. Loki woke up, had breakfast (with Thor most of the time), went to school (and Thor tagged along, of course), spent his day doing the usual courses and work (and tried as much as possible to avoid Thor and his crowd). If he had no good reason to hide at the library, he went home (sometimes he had excuses to text Thor not to wait for him but he could not use them all the time). Evenings were harder because he had no privacy now. He was supposed to go downstairs, be part of this mockery of a family, smile and be polite to avoid his father's wrath, eat at the table, answer questions, participate in the conversation...

And especially, he was avoiding thinking about his father's guns in his special closet...

He was proud of himself for keeping up the facade. It had been months since the proposal and the installation of the two impostors and he had managed to remain discreet. At least, that said a lot about himself.

Yet, it didn't solve his problem. What was he supposed to do ?

After long and hard thinking the answer for now was nothing. Say nothing, hear nothing, see nothing, do not make any ripple, do not create issues or conflict... Do not antagonize your father, do not raise the suspicions of Thor and his mother...

Wait till you're out of this hell.

He needed to wait till the end of the year. There he would work in an over-seas charity association or business and then enter college. He wouldn't be around this house so much and he would be too busy making a living on his own to play happy families with those people. He was done with his father. Larry had overstepped the boundaries of what was morally tolerable. Courting another woman barely a year after his supposedly beloved wife's death ? Proposing to another while she was still fresh in her grave ? Having this blond airhead and her blond oaf of a son sniffing all over the house like disgusting pets ready to pee on everything Francesca Laufeyson held dear to mark their territory... Bearing their prying and questioning, trying to "bound", to "share" (Loki wanted to vomit each time he heard those words) with him, intruding on his privacy, on what was left of his mother and his true family...

And Larry approved this horror. He even reproached Loki for being so "cold", so "distant" while Fran and Thor were being "so kind."

Loki did hope for everyone that his father's guns were so perfectly locked that he would never get a hold on them.

In all his musings, there was one thing he couldn't understand.

The reason why his father had been so quick in welcoming those two burdens in their life. He understood the need not to be a widower anymore for a man largely in the prime of his life and yet, his despair at Francesca's death had been so brutal and absolute that his raising of the ashes of his dead love was equally baffling. It was as if he was overdoing it. At Fran's beck and call, ready to do all her bidding, fatherly and friendly to her son (whom he barely knew) and, of course, angry at Loki for not doing more effort to participate in this farce. There was something amiss in all his insistence. He knew his father.

One tedious evening, he got the answer by accident.

It happened that Loki had won the top place in an important math course (though it wasn't his forte, being usually second best) the same day Thor won several crucial matches or something, securing for a very long time his title of super-quarterback or something. Not that Loki cared but he was secretly happy that this homophobic scumbag bully Josh Randall had all his hopes of a scholarship and scouting crushed to the ground for good. Loki remembered Randall harassing some of the younger students, slamming them against the lockers only because the victims looked effeminate (according to him) and moreover because they were frailer than he was and that he could do anything he wanted and escape Scott-free, anyway. According to Loki, he deserved it.

But the top grades in math had made Loki happy and mostly because it was an issue with his father, his lack of scientific spirit, he couldn't wait until he told him. Maybe it would fortify some bridges that were in peril of being seriously impaired.

Except that Thor had arrived earlier and told Larry and Fran his good news first. Larry brought out the champagne and filled the crystal flutes. Those Loki had not seen in a very long time... His father was red-faced and buoyant.

"There you are !" Said Larry spotting Loki in the entrance and holding a half empty flute of champagne. " Just in time for the whole family to celebrate ! _Your brother_ just won the last series !"

And while he was laughing and chatting he paid no attention to Thor and Fran's weird confused faces. Faces Loki was too shocked to notice on his own.

 _Your brother_. He had called Thor his brother...

Loki found himself lacking air. Now, he knew the reason behind this craziness.

What Larry really wanted was not only not be a widower any more.

What he really wanted was a new family.

A new wife to replace the ever-present ghost.

A new son to replace the failing copy of said ghost.

He wanted two replacements to finally feel whole.

And the originals were no longer useful for him. The memory of a dead wife and the awkward presence of a resenting son too different from him and too much like her… The ghost.

Loki did not make any sound or move. He had to digest this disaster, to hide his shock to avoid unwanted attention and to appear pleased to earn some time to start a plan.

Mainly how to get out of here for good. And never to see any of them again.

Luckily, after a little uneasiness at Larry's words, they kept on celebrating the hero boy and forgot a bit about his less fortunate counterpart, turned into low-key sidekick.

Loki swore himself he would not be degraded into comic relief…

As soon as he knew that his purpose was to get accepted in his dream college and to get out of this craziness for sure, Loki was more serene if he wasn't happy in any way…

On his side, Thor seemed restless as the days went by and the wedding was coming closer.

It was obvious something was on his mind and that he was permanently trying to talk to Loki. But said Loki was not going to help him. He carefully avoided the boy in a subtle way. He was always busy, always dodging.

Yet, having Thor under his roof on a constant basis made Loki knew more about him, liked it or not. He was a kind, caring individual, actually trying to get into Loki's good graces. Even a bit discreet which was surprisingly mature and exceptional for someone who got such popularity at school.

Speaking about school, that was another part of the problem. Loki discovered himself at the focus of unwanted attention.

Word went by that they were stepbrothers-to-be and living under the same roof at the very least. Loki then unwillingly became the next best thing after Thor… Since he was a supposed stepladder to the school football hero. Being friends with Loki, they all presumed, was a way to get closer to Thor. Loki was suddenly surrounded by a pack of greedy, ass-licking jerks, both male and female, and all smelled of desperation and hypocrisy. Loki was invited everywhere, became everybody's friend at a such a speed that it made his head dizzy and only added to his growing dismay.

Of course, they were all rejected, sometimes in a rather undiplomatic way.

Yet, one of the cheerleader pack, another dolled-up, empty-minded wannabe actress/model, was after Loki (or rather after Thor by proxy…) and meant business. She started an almost aggressive campaign of finesse-lacking flirting. Now Loki had to avoid her in the same time he avoided Thor.

Until the day she cornered him near the library and tried to kiss him. Loki had never had any physical interaction with someone that wasn't close to him sentimentally. The attack was so sudden he pushed her out of surprise and she landed on the ground. That wasn't a smart move but this was the last straw. Loki was out of his wits with that girl and her attitude.

"What the fuck is wrong with you ?! She screamed, sincerely shocked from his rejection.

Indeed !" He shouted back. "What the fuck is wrong with ME is that I am not a big fan of being sexually harassed ! Especially by people like YOU !

Loki wasn't that direct usually but, again, he was out of patience. The girl broke in tears that Loki thought it at first to be another trick. He knew Trish Feldman and her crew. All of them were the "mean popular girl" cliché. Up to the dark streaks of mascara running down her cheek. She heaved a huge exhausted sigh that surprised Loki. She DID look burned out after all...

Look, I didn't want to embarrass you..." She said. "But you don't know anything about me...

I know enough to tell you that trying to get into my pants won't help you getting into Thor's !

He was becoming aggressive because Trish was starting to act like she needed to talk. And he was in no mood to be a counselor or something.

Har, har, smart boy !" She replied. "You don't understand. You've never been in love, I mean, REALLY in love, with anyone, am I right ?

Loki was startled by the retort. Indeed, he had never been in love. When would he have found the time ? Before his mother's death, he was happy and content with an already fulfilled life and thought only about the future. And after her death, well... He was billion years from that kind of things. So no, he had practically no experience in that field, never ever been interested in anyone, and didn't know what to answer to the crying girl.

Right." She went on, her head down, her voice dropping low. "You don't know what it is to be miserable all the time and pretend to be happy around everyone, everyday. You don't know what it is... to see him everywhere and even in your sleep... And to be nothing to him."

Trish was wrong about the first part. Loki also had to pretend, although for different reasons. Yet, he was mellowing a bit. He had never seen any of the hated golden circle like that, seriously miserable, seriously distraught and absolutely sincere.

So, okay. I was being a bitch but you have absolutely no idea of what it is to be…

...Part of the popular gang ?" Loki couldn't help but sneer at the spoiled girl's misery. "Well, I have noticed how terrible your lot must feel when you harass the less pretty, less popular girls. All the 'nerds'" He did the finger gesture to emphasize the word. " Not to mention the guys…

Trish lowered her head. She did not look her usual prideful self.

Okay, I get it. You're not going to be fooled so let's stay at that, alright ?

Hearing the girl's resigned tone of voice, Loki nodded, a little ashamed of having deepened her obvious wounds.

\- Look," He said. "If it's any consolation, your little plan wouldn't have worked, believe me..." He paused, realizing for the first time that he had known it for long. " Thor's mom is going to marry my dad and he is overprotective of her. Right here, right now, nothing matters more to him than her."

Trish smiled, looking a bit relieved. Loki had guessed right. The girl could swallow a lot more the fact that Thor's mother was his priority. They parted on friendly terms and Loki actually felt a little better. He had the feeling that he had actually helped someone, even though in a small way, even someone who used to be a bully... He felt a little lighter than he had been in a long time.

Until a fist grabbed him violently from behind and slammed him on the wall.

The shock made him see stars first. Then, he saw who was holding him by the arms so tight he could scream with pain.

" Having fun ?" growled the voice that used to be always gentle to him.

First, he didn't recognized the crazy bear in front of him. The blue eyes that were always shining and kind were now almost red with rage. The blond, silky hair were now an angry mane. That same mouth that was always praying Loki for more kindness towards everyone was now a snarl, a grimace of pure fury, displaying white pointy teeth like a fighting bull.

Thor, it was Thor but a Thor Loki had never seen, never suspected he existed.

A Thor that looked ready to kill him.

Answer me !" Thor yelled. " What are you doing with that bitch ?!"

Loki's brain was moving like a crazy clock. What ? What ? Whaaaaat ? The HELL ? What was he talking about ? What was wrong with him ?! It was difficult to hear what Thor was saying (screaming more like it) not to mention the fact that his forearms were really starting to burn. Thor shook him again and made hit the wall a second time. Loki was frozen with shock. This was madness.

So, I am not even worthy to talk to but you're all lovey-dovey with a WHORE ?! The fuck is wrong with you ?

I... I...

Part of Loki wanted to punch Thor in his lower parts for talking like that but the other part was incapable of moving, of saying anything, terrified like a trapped rabbit surrounded by the dogs.

\- What can SHE do better than ME ? What does SHE have that I DON'T ?!

He was now throwing his yelling face into Loki's, his body crushing Loki's, making it almost impossible to breather, to move, to think... Loki was now feeling like he was five again, surrounded by the bullies that didn't know yet who he was, on his first day at school.

TELL ME ! What am I supposed to do to make you NOTICE me ?!

Thor was now totally glued to Loki's body like a furnace and his ragged breath was burning Loki's neck. Loki was feeling faint and weak in the legs. Thor could have killed him right away and Loki could not make the faintest move to protect himself.

Please...

Even Loki's voice was no more than a whisper. Brutally, Thor's right hand left Loki's arm to grab his wrist and not in a more gentle way. Loki gasped, now in real terror and confusion.

Look, for god's sake ! Do you want more PROOF ?!

And Thor slammed Loki's hand on his crotch. It was like feeling a rock.

Loki snapped.

Stop ! STOP IT ! YOU'RE HURTING ME !

And as brutally as it has started, it stopped.

Loki fell on the ground, shaking. Thor, still standing took a step backward. Loki slowly raised his head, fearing another blow, needing to see if that insane creature was indeed his stepbrother-to-be.

It was another Thor, one whose mouth and eyes were ridiculously opened in horror. A totally distraught little abuser. Another change of personality that Loki was incapable to understand in the state he was in.

I... I am sorry.. I..." He blabbered.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be..." would have been an answer worthy of Loki's usual eloquence but now his mind was empty, unable to form a coherent thought.

I won't... I swear I... " He stammered again, walking backward again "I am sorry !"

And Thor, Mr. N°One, the Mighty Thor, ran pitiously away from his victim.

Loki was left, crouching against the wall, eyes dry but shaking like a leaf and his body burning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stepbrothers**

 **Chapter four**

Once, things were simple. Loki's mom dead, impostors came because of unfaithful father, impostors invaded Loki's mom's rightful place, Loki hated said impostors and traitorous father. Loki planned to leave home. Period. Simple.

And now, it was simply chaos.

Loki had managed to return home, he couldn't remember how, after Thor's... craziness. His dad and Thor's mom were home and chatting happily in front of the TV. Loki retreated to his bedroom, saying he was tired. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling for hours. Thor arrived home very late, making his mother worry. Loki heard her scolding him as if he was still a pre-teen. In other circumstances, Loki would have sneered. Right at that moment, getting out of his room and face Thor was the hardest thing he ever done in his whole life.

Loki silently came into the salon. Thor was seated in the sofa, head down, nodding to his mother's reproach. He looked really tired and his usually impeccable appearance was less neat, as if he had been wandering for hours before returning. At Loki's entrance, everybody cooled off. Larry declared that the incident was over and dinner was ready. Fran made a sign that told her son to get up and not to do something like that anymore. Thor took a long, haggard look at Loki as if he was some sort of exotic bird appearing out of thin air. Loki averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks burns and hoping no one would see it.

Dinner went on without much incident. Although Loki and Thor remained silent most of the time. As they were still happily chatting about the wedding, neither Larry nor Fran noticed their children's weird quietness...

For a few days, the only thing that had changed was the heavy silence between Thor and Loki. Loki didn't know what to think. Thor's reaction had been out of proportions. He had definitely scared Loki to death and Loki was too confused to understand why. Had Thor, by any chance, been infatuated with the girl ? If so, why insisting on Loki's coolness ? And anyway, what Loki was supposed to do now ? Thor was acting weird at school. Instead of his usual confidence and talent, he was distracted. He ate very little and Loki suspected him to sleep very little for he was dozing off in class. Something he would have never done before.

Then, three days after the incident, as Loki had seen him leave the house with dark circles under his eyes, he decided for once to follow Thor on his football training. Again, something that would have been totally impossible before.

Loki had aboslutely no knowledge of that sport and very little interest in it. A whole bunch of wild boars padded to the head with bars in front of their eyes, grunting, screaming, running blind everywhere, and hitting each other like cavemen was not Loki's idea of entertaining. Yet he understood that Thor was in big trouble. He was at the other edge of the field, head down, shoulders hunched, looking ashamed and defeated. The team coach, his mouth litterally foaming (he was known for having a temper) was yelling at him and waving his hands like a crazy puppet. Loki couldn't hear what Thor might have done wrong but it obviously looked bad.

And Thor actually failing in something was simply beyond the impossible. Well, before the incident.

Seeing the miserable golden-headed figure, Loki decided to take action.

Hoping it was the right thing to do...

The parents were out to celebrate the upcoming marriage with a crowd of friends. Manuelita and José were also out since they had relatives visiting. Loki would be alone with Thor for a whole evening.

And he expected answers, whatever they would be.

He waited, seated in the large cream-leathered sofa, reading a book he could not focus on. Ears perking up at the sound of Thor's car. A rather modest pick-up he had before Fran met Larry and that he had curiously insisted on keeping, although Larry wanted to offer him a brand new (and expensive) sporstcar.

Thor came in, looking already exhausted though there was no training that day. Loki saw that this discussion was also necessary for him. He was withering.

"Thor..."

Thor jumped hearing Loki's voice.

– Oi ! You're not asleep ?

Loki frowned. It wasn't even past ten. Was Thor taking Loki for a kid ?

– Thor... we need...

– Not now.

Thor was making an exit to his bedroom. Loki went and grabbed his arm.

– Oh no, you don't ! We need to talk Thor and you OWE it to me !

Thor lowered his head, looking ashamed again and let himself be seated by Loki like a naughty little boy.

– Why didn't you say anything ?" He croaked. " Why didn' t you tell our parents about... what I've done to you ?

Loki sighed.

– No idea. And maybe I should have told but you were right in a way.

Thor raised his head.

– I never look at you. Or at your mother. It's true I used to hate you both so much...

Thor made a grimace.

– Look, Thor !" Loki pursued. "Put yourself into my shoes just for one second ! My mother was barely dead for one year when YOUR Mom showed up ! And with a son that was much more ..." He gestured, lost for words. "Much more brilliant... more fit to... I don't know..."

'Please my Dad' was what he really wanted to say. But seeing that Thor's miserable look he didn't dare go any further in this uncomfortable subject.

– Loki, I told you. I am not blind." Thor said. "And I know all of this. Or at least I guessed. I just wanted... I just..." He raised his hands. " I don't know, give you a family ! To be your … brother, to share... my mother with you ! You looked so... So..."

Again, Loki saw something weird in Thor's usually dull blue eyes. A gleam that was already there the day he went insane. A gleam so bizarre it made Loki incapable of understanding it. Thor, that Loki had thought so predictable before, had become a true puzzle.

– I just want us to be friends Loki. True friends, true... brothers, stepbrothers, I don't care.

Loki noticed that he was repeatedly tumbling on the word 'brother.' But the conversation was getting nowhere.

– Thor, I need to know why you … snapped or whatever just because I was talking with Trish Feldman...

Thor clenched his fist. Loki felt the familiar shiver of fear down his spine. He made an attempt to ease the air between them.

– She is not in love with me, Thor ! She's in love with YOU ! She was just trying to get closer to you through me !

Thor then raised his head, now confused.

– You see ? She wanted to flirt with me and like this she could get to you !" Loki was trying to explain but the blue eyes in front of him were now totally dull again... "Look, if you're in love with Trish...

Out of the blue, Thor slammed the coffe table with his fist. Luckily, it was marble or else he would have broken it. Anyway, it shut Loki up.

– I don't care about that girl..." Thor growled. "I don't give a …

– Thor !

– I am not in love with HER ! I am in love with...

– DON'T !

They looked at each other. Loki was breathing hard. Thor looked desperate. He had almost dropped a terrible bomb and Loki had prevented it.

Loki could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He couldn't believe any of what was currently happening. He knew at that precise moment that whoever Thor was in love with, or thought he was in love with, it was going to be BIG trouble for everyone. It was a dreadful weight in Loki's guts almost as bad as the day he had been told his mother had died. Loki REFUSED to hear it.

A long silence ensued. Loki wanted to keep acting as if nothing had been discussed and that they could forgive and forget. That they could act as if nothing happened... But Thor, of course, wouldn't comply.

– Loki, I...

– Don't.

– But, I...

– I said don't !

Loki rose from the armchair and start doing something he always did when he was stressed out. He was pacing right and left in the room, his fist on his mouth.

– I'm sorry ..." Thor said, in his annoying scolded-little-boy tone, "It's not like I've decided it ! It happened like that... First day I saw you..."

– Thor, I swear that if you don't shut your trap right now, this is going to get ugly.

Loki covered his eyes with his hand and sighed deeply. Something in his attitude must have impressed Thor for this time he actually shut up. This was the fifth dimension, this was a total nightmare. Loki thought about his father, his stepmother-to-be, even about Thor and about everyone that would hear about this scandal from Manuelita to the lowest bully at their school...

The number one honcho, the ultimate johnny football hero, the Almighty Thor was gay.

And incestuous.

Sort of.

Loki apreciated the irony of the situation. He had the perfect way to ruin the abominable wedding. He could run to his father and cry that he had been molested and create a huge disaster. His instinct told him that he could say anything to make Thor look like a monster and Thor, too ashamed of the truth, wouldn't even defend himself. He could. He actually could.

But looking at Thor, so miserable and so vulnerable, he simply couldn't.

Loki had to take charge. Thor was too emotional and incapable of acting sensibly.

– This is what we are going to do.

Thor raised his head. His eyes were reddish but hopeful.

– I forgive you for the Trish Feldman incident. But only this one time. There won't be a second chance.

– I won't do it again..." Thor replied. "But I don't like it. You shouldn't let me get away with it so easily, Loki... I abused you...

Loki breathed heavily.

– ' Daddeeeeeee !' " He mimicked. " 'Thor was violent with me because he loves me and he's jealous of meeee, Daddeeeeee!' Do you really want me to say that to Larry ?!

Thor bend down his head again.

– You could. I deserve it.

This time, Loki had it with the self-pity.

– No. We are not going to ruin anything because you are incapable to control your balls. You are NOT to say anything and neither will I. You have fucked up, Thor ! But, YOU wanted that wedding. SO there is going to be a wedding. PERIOD. And if you play Macho Guy with me again, I'll simply castrate you. Deal ?

Thor gave a sad laugh.

– I guess it's okay, but..." He looked at Loki right in the eyes with an intensity that almost made Loki turn his head in order to avoid it. "What about me, Loki ? How am I going to get on with it ? Seeing you everyday... Sitting next to you, living next to you... And knowing that you don't care...

Loki couldn't help but notice the similes between Trish's unreciprocated love and Thor's. Clichés but sincere clichés, apparently...

– I care, Thor..." Seeing Thor's brief gleam of hope in his eyes and crushing it the next second was strangely painful. " But there is our parents, your future, mine... And I don't really... well..."

Thor, for the third time, looked at his shoes.

– Don't bother. This is my own problem. I'll deal with it...

Why did Thor's resignation was not giving Loki any perverse joy ? Why did his sadness shame him almost ? Loki was not responsible for Thor's feelings and he should have been glad to have found the chink in his perfect armor, the possibility to destroy everything that have been a constant pain to Loki.

But no. It was only making things worse. Loki was in a total chaos. Part of him wanted to hurt Thor. Badly. To make him pay for those months of angst.

Another part was getting softer. A total mystery. Not something he wanted to ponder over it. His plan was made. Let Thor settle his feelings on his own.

– Look, Thor. It is getting late. We'll see each other in the morning. Good night.

Loki headed towards the stairs and his room. Curiously, he felt that he had now the upper hand, that he was the one deciding things and that Thor, with his secret, had no option but to obey him. And even more curious was the fact that it gave Loki absolutely no pleasure.

He was lost in his thoughts when he felt Thor grabbing his hand. He turned around and he saw another Thor. A Thor with his eyes literally bulging, their blueness almost blinding with something like despair or hope. He was biting his mouth, as if he was trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Loki felt the familiar shiver.

– Loki, Loki, please...

Even the voice was unbearable to Loki. It was the soft pleading voice of someone drowning. Loki hated Thor for forcing him like that. Forcing him to see his pain, his need and this thirst, this bare hunger for Loki's touch displayed like that without, again, any thought for Loki's peace of mind.

Loki didn't know what was it that he was the most angry about. The fact that Thor had been pining for him for weeks, months, probably from the moment they met and that he had seen absolutely nothing. The fact that Thor was unable to hide it now and was trying his luck. The fact that he was dumping all of it on Loki. The fact that this possible family would be built on a huge tickling bomb... All of it and possibly even more the fact of Loki's wildly beating heart.

Thor was pulling at his hand. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit because Thor's skin seemed to burn.

– Loki, I'll do anything...

The scariest part in this sentence was that Loki knew Thor was saying the absolute truth. He would do anything...

Loki made the most cowardly response he could have, ever. He tore his hand from Thor's and ran away to lock himself in his room.

Loki then began one of many sleepless nights.


End file.
